ABSTRACT ? CORE A The Administrative Core of the Program Project grant (P01) exists entirely to facilitate the work of the three individual Projects and the Animal Resource Core. The efficient and effective functioning of the Administrative Core is critical to the overall success of the P01, and this Core will play a key role in the leadership of the P01 through its commitment to providing administrative support and leadership for the interaction of Project Leaders with each other, with the Animal Resource Core, with the sponsor, and with the public to achieve the scientific goals of the Program. The Core will accomplish its mission through the combined and coordinated activities of the Program Director/Core Leader Susan Brooks, the Associate Program Director Holly Van Remmen, the Program Administrator Jane Heibel, and the Statistical Coordinator Lisa Larkin, who are collectively dedicated to the accomplishment of five Specific Aims. 1. Stimulate and facilitate scientific activities through the coordination of interactions among Projects and Cores and through strategic planning, 2. Interact with administrative personnel of the University of Michigan (UM) Department of Molecular & Integrative Physiology, the UM Office of Research and Sponsored Projects (ORSP), and administrative personnel for each Project and Core to address financial and regulatory issues associated with the successful execution of scientific goals, 3. Ensure that the activities of the P01 are in compliance with the requirements of the sponsor, the National Institute on Aging and the National Institutes of Health, 4. Facilitate data sharing among the three Projects and acquisition of statistical support services, and 5. Organize, co-ordinate, and chair meetings of Scientific Advisory Committees. The Core group also handles day-to-day administrative and financial operations of the P01 through the excellent relationship of Brooks and Heibel with the administering unit, the Department of Molecular and Integrative Physiology of the UM School of Medicine. Final administrative and scientific responsibility for the P01 resides with the Program Director, in consultation with the Associate Program Director as well as considerable input from Project Leaders.